Reciprocity
by queenyuks
Summary: Bella goes over to Alice's house for the summer, and falls in love with Edward, her father. Sexy Daddy Doctorward meets Virginella. Language x Lemons. Oneshot. Written for the Secrets and Lies Contest
1. Reciprocity

**Title: Reciprocity**

**Ages Of characters: Bella - 19 / Edward - 36 /Difference - 16 years**

**Your Pen name: queenyus**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own my perverted mind **

*~-+-~*

**A/N:** This is my first ff in english, and my first lemon ever. So please do review and tell me what you thought. I would love to hear honest reviews because those will help me become a better author. I don't mind flames. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but make them relevent. Also, do check out the contest, there's some pretty great entries.

*~-+-~*

**Reciprocity**

Noun

The quality or state of being reciprocal: mutual dependance, action, or influence

A reciprocal condition or relationship

*~-+-~*

"... and his sister Rosalie decided to move with his mom to New York, which is why she doesn't have a delicious accent like Jazzy's anymore. Also when he was seven..."

I listened to my best friend Alice drone on-and-on about every single minute detail of her boyfriend, Jasper's life. How did she even manage to retain so much information? I was lucky to even remember enough to pass my final exams. And even then, everything seemed to slip out as soon as I finished said exams.

Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad that Alice has found a sweet, funny, caring, soul mate-material boyfriend (with a sexy Southern drawl as a bonus to sweeten up the deal), but sometimes it made me feel incredibly lonely. As sad as it sounds, at the ripe age of 19, I, Isabella Swan, had never even been kissed by a man. Gasp!

"Bella," Alice whined, "are you even listening?"

"Really Alice, do you even care? We both know how much you love the sound of your voice."

I got a hard nudge in the ribs for that one.

"So anyways, I was just saying that Daddy can't be at the airport when we land because he has a late appointment, but he managed to get my car to the parking lot so we wouldn't have to take a cab, and promised to be home before we get there."

"Alice, are you sure your dad is fine with me staying at his house for the summer. I've never even met him, and here I am, parking my ass at his place for a full two months."

Alice huffed impatiently, "Oh Bella, why do you worry so much? Dad's cool, and he's gonna love you! Now stop worrying so much and frowning, you'll get wrinkles." She added the last part in horror, as though getting wrinkles was the be-all and end-all of life.

Despite her soothing words, I was still nervous. Being as clumsy and socially awkward as me, I never had too many friends growing up. Especially not the long-lasting forever type of friends that you see on TV that knew each other in kindergarten and have stuck together since. Alice is probably the closest friend I've had in a long time, but we still had only met a couple of months ago. My roommate's boyfriend had been over _again_, and they had been engaged in... extracurricular activities, _again_. My only options were to either deafen myself with loud music, trying to drown out the noise, or head out into the chilly winter night and admire the Brown University campus, decked with snow.

Obviously the latter won and as I was aimlessly strolling about, I managed to somehow find the one patch of treacherous black ice that had me on my ass within seconds. That's when the pixie, while snickering, helped me up and introduced herself. It turned out that we had a few common classes, and progressed from there. I am actually surprised at how close we grew in such a small amount of time. But I guess great things happen all at once.

A stewardess' voice came on the intercom and informed us that we were starting to descend into Chicago O'Hare International Airport and we were advised to buckle up their seatbelts. I felt a shiver of excitement go through me. I had never really seen much beyond my hometown of Forks, Washington, and Chicago had always been on my top 10.

Also, for some reason I felt like something good was about to happen. Normally it was Alice who would have feelings like these, but something felt oddly right about arriving in Chicago and going to Alice's father's house.

Alice was practically shaking with excitement beside me. She hadn't met her family since moving to Rhode Island to attend Brown, because she had decided to stay at school for the summer to work and take some extra courses. I could actually feel the arm-rest between us vibrating. What did they feed her when she was a baby?

*~-+-~*

After a smooth landing a quick run of the baggage claim and customs, we were out in the parking lot, searching for Alice's car.

"You know Alice, you'll have to give me a little more detail than 'canary yellow sports car' or it will take us forever!" I used my hands to make quotations to exaggerate my point. God knows how long we long we had been roaming around trying to spot a 'yellow car'. And today seemed to be the day that all the people with yellow cars came to the airport. Every other car was yellow.

"Be patient Bella, I know it's around here somewhere, I can feel it. Plus I want to show it to you, not tell you about it"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. This was starting to become her standard statement. Was it even valid anymore?

"There it is," Alice jumped excitedly and started running down an aisle, dragging her two huge suitcases behind her, leaving me to struggle with my own, equally large suitcases (Alice had packed for me).

My jaw all but fell on the floor when I saw Alice's car. I was expecting something cute, like a VW Bug, but it turned out to be a Porsche. And not just any Porsche, but a 911 turbo! "Holy fuck Alice!"

"What? It was graduation gift from daddy. But I couldn't bring it with me because I was living on campus. I'm glad you like it though. Now get in, I want to get home to daddy."

*~-+-~*

I was extremely nervous to the point of being jittery when we were headed to Alice's house. My optimism from the plane completely evaporated. Maybe it was a reaction to Alice's car, and the fact that the car does nothing but collect dust in her dad's garage. I was really apprehensive about meeting Alice's dad now. Would he like me? Would he accept me? If not, things would get really awkward.

We passed the main residential areas and entered some dense vegetation, which did nothing to calm my hyper state. "Umm, Alice sweetheart, I know it's been a long time since you went home, but we've left all the houses behind, and we're headed into the forest. So unless your dad lives in a cave, I think we should turn back."

"Stop being silly Bella, the house is just around the corner. We're almost there."

Corner? What corner? I looked around, but the road was leading us straight. Suddenly Alice swerved onto a dirt path that I realized was a drive way, leading to the biggest, most gorgeous house I have ever seen.

While I tried to fit my eyes back into their sockets, Alice parked inside the garage next to a sleek grey car that looked like it should belong to a museum for display only. Something a person as clumsy as me would be scared to even touch. I got out of Alice's car carefully as to not accidentally stumble onto the beautiful car beside me, and helped her with the suitcases.

The inside of the house was gorgeous too. There were blends of rich and soft colours, abstract art and tastefully chosen decorative pieces. It was truly a sight to behold. Every corner in this house screamed taste and elegance, yet it still had a homely feel to it.

There was a little commotion from the kitchen and a male voice called out, "Ali-cat?"

Alice squealed beside me, and abandoning her suitcases on the ground, ran into the arms of the man that that come into the room holding a spatula and wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

They detangled and the man looked up at me, and I actually gasped out loud and took a step back. He was the most... _beautiful_ man I had ever seen. He had tousled reddish-brown hair, a perfect long nose, a strong angled jaw, perfectly smooth lips, and the sharpest, most vivid, piercing emerald green eyes ever. My eyes roamed downwards taking the rest of him in as well. He was wearing a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up showing off his muscled arms. He had a lean body and he was tall, really tall. He probably stood at 6'2", which was a foot taller than my 5'2".

I snapped to my senses when I noticed Alice off to the side giving me a questioning look. I looked back at the doctor and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and a knowing smirk on his lips. I gulped audibly and looked back at Alice, while I felt my blush staining my cheeks.

"Bella this is my dad, Edward. And daddy, this is my best friend Bella."

"Hello Bella sweetie, it's great to finally meet you. Alice is constantly talking about you; it's great to finally put a face to the name." He said all this in a sexy, velvety voice that sent tingles up my spine.

I stuttered a reply the best I could, while trying to hold his hypnotizing gaze. "It's great to meet you too Dr. Cullen. Thank you for having me this summer." _Not the best way to put things._

"Oh Bella, the pleasure is all mine," he sent a wicked smile my way, making my heart stop for a second.

Alice was still giving me the weird look, "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I .... um... ," I tried to think of something, but I was never really too quick with coming up at replies, nor was I ever a good liar. "It's just that you're so..." _Beautiful? Hot? Sexy?_ "Tall?" _Nice save Bella_

Both Alice and Dr. Cullen had identical quizzical looks on their faces. _Way to go Bella, you had to open your mouth, didn't you?_ "I mean that, umm Alice is so short, but you're really tall. I was just surprised." I could feel the heat in my cheeks again.

Dr. Cullen chuckled, the noise making my heart race, "Yes, Alice takes after her mother in the height department unfortunately, but she has many great qualities from my side, like my dashing looks." Dr. Cullen flashed a heart-stopping smile my way again.

"Yeah dad, also like your charm, or your modesty," Alice rolled her eyes, still grinning.

*~-+-~*

A couple of weeks flew by, and the Cullen house started feeling more and more like home. Dr. Cullen was a great guy. Though I hardly saw him around, whenever I did, he was laid back, casual, funny, witty, charming, sensitive, caring, and just simply perfect. And the more I looked, the more I noticed that he hardly even looked like a father of a 19 year-old. He looked so young and carefree all the time, he was more of a friend that a father-figure, to both Alice, and now, me.

I think I was slowly falling in love with him. He was the man of my dreams, which he haunted every night, just the type of person I had imagined I would be with. And this thought scared me. How awkward is it that I have a crush on my best friend's father, who was gracious enough to have me in his home and be a perfect host so far.

And why would he want me anyway? I got up and headed over to the mirror in my room, which was the guest room across the hall from Alice's room on the second story. I eyed myself critically in the mirror. I had common-type dark brown hair that I wish was straighter and tamer. It did what it wanted. I had plain brown eyes, which sometimes seemed too big for my face. My lips were uneven, which probably made me look like a freak. I was so pale, I was almost albino. I know some guys like fair girls, but I was so pale it completely crossed over attractive, and went straight to weird. I had an okay figure, nothing too exciting. I was skinny but out of shape, so I had no muscle definition, and I was short, clumsy. Why would someone like him even be attracted to someone like me? He deserved a supermodel to match his own looks.

Alice decided to burst into my room at that moment, making me jump. "How do I look Bella? Is this acceptable?"

Oh right, Alice Cullen was nervous, because she was spending the weekend at Jasper's father's cottage, and meeting him for the first time, I might add. I looked Alice up and down. She was wearing an off the shoulder, brown and white sweater dress that ended a little above her knees and really accentuated her green eyes. _Edward's green eyes_. She had topped it off with knee-high suede boots and an overnight bag hanging from her shoulder. "You look hot Alice, you'll knock him off his feet."

"Are you sure?" She all but nudged me aside and stood in front of the mirror to check herself out for what I'm sure was the thousandth time.

Before I could reply, we heard the doorbell, the shuffling of feet, and then male voices conversing. I squeezed Alice's hand in reassurance before we headed on downstairs, where Edward and Jasper were laughing about something. Luckily, Edward had liked Jasper for his little girl.

As the men heard us enter, they turned to look at us. Jasper was almost drooling at the sight of Alice. He had eyes only for her. While Edward, he held me under the scrutiny of his intense gaze, making my cheeks flush. He always did this, looked at me with dark eyes, and always seemed to be observing everything I did or anything I said. It was a little unnerving.

Jasper kissed Alice's cheek lightly and I heard him whisper something in her ear, making her visibly shiver. I tried to get the images of Alice and Jasper in the most intimate of positions out of my head. _Eww..._

Jasper grabbed Alice's bag from her and promised Edward that he would have her home tomorrow evening, and they were off, leaving me standing in the foyer with Edward. I could feel his eyes on me again and it made me even more nervous.

"Well Bella, I have to go to the hospital today, I have a couple of appointments, but I should be back by 6. We can worry about dinner when I get home."

_Should I say it?_ "Actually Dr. Cullen," I stuttered, "do you mind if I make dinner today? You've been so nice to me and I haven't done anything to repay your hospitality."

Edward looked shocked for a second. "There's nothing to repay Bella. You are always welcome here, and you don't have to cook. This is your vacation, you should be enjoying it."

"I want to cook. I used to do it all the time for my parents and I find it soothing and relaxing."

He chuckled lightly, "if that's what you want, then go ahead. I'm going to head out as well. I'll see you in the evening Bella dear."

Dear? _Don't get excited idiot, the endearment is only because you are like a daughter to him. He isn't perverted like you._

*~-+-~*

I guess I was trying to impress Edward with my cooking, which is why I decided to go the route of a classic steak and potatoes with fresh salad and home baked bread (the man's kitchen was stocked better than a restaurant). Though I kept trying to tell myself that I was only doing it to repay his kindness. Even if it was not romantically, I somehow wanted him to like me.

All I had left to do was toss the salad when I heard Edward come in through the garage.

"Hi Bella. Wow something smells great."

I turned around to tell him that dinner was ready, but those thoughts instantly flew out the window. He was wearing a black suit with a crisp green shirt that matched the colour of his eyes, hair dishevelled, eyes twinkling, grinning happily.

Fuck. Me.

As he was taking the jacket off and rolling his sleeves up he must have noticed me practically drooling all over his pristine hardwood floor, and lifted an eyebrow. "Umm Bella, are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ "So dinner's ready, so you can umm.... have it..." to stop my stuttering I just turned around and faced the salad. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, he was much closer than I thought, almost breathing into my ear.

"Do you need some help with that sweetheart?" Standing behind me, he reached around and grabbed the bread basket and made his way to the table, leaving me almost hyperventilating at the counter.

It took me a moment to pull myself together and face him again. When I did get to the table Edward was waiting patiently for me, a bland, yet polite smile on his face. Did I just imagine all that? _You are so desperate, it's pathetic_.

Edward took a bite of his streak and moaned out loud, a beautiful spine-tingling noise. "This is absolutely scrumptious Bella."

I felt my cheeks getting hotter, "I'm really glad you liked it Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, stop with this Dr. Cullen nonsense, it's starting to make me feel old and I'm not even 40 yet. It's just Edward"

_Wait, what?_ "You're not 40 yet? How old are you?"

He gave me a sly smile. "I'm 36, how old do I look?"

"Well you look like you're in your mid-30's, but I always thought that you were one of those lucky guys that look younger than they actually are. How are you so young when Alice is 19?"

Edward had a reserved blank look his face again, and seemed to be thinking hard. _Way to go Bella, now you've embarrassed him._ "Umm, sorry, you don't have to answer that. IT's really personal."

"No it's fine Bella, I want to tell you. There was this girl in high school that I truly loved. Her name is Tanya Denali. We met at the beginning sophomore year and there were instant sparks between us. By the end of sophomore year, we had started dating, and we always found it hard to keep our hands off each other. As time passed, we get closer and closer and I always thought that she was the one, and that I wanted to be with her forever, so at the end of junior year, we decided to give our virginities to each other.

Soon after we became really sexually active, and we were hardly ever apart, spending virtually every day of the summer at each other's houses. I guess during one instance we weren't careful, and at the beginning of December of our senior year we found out that Tanya was pregnant.

We both instantly decided to keep the child. I promised Tanya that I would always be with her and provide for our child and we would always be a family, and that always made Tanya happy. But as time went on, Tanya started realizing that having a child was not easy. She was always ambitious and her pregnancy kept interfering with her academics, and she started seeing our baby in different light.

We kept drifting apart and always seemed to be fighting about one thing or another. There was a time where, even though I loved Tanya with all my heart, I dreaded spending the rest of my life with her if she was going to be like this all the time.

Shortly after graduation Tanya delivered Alice, and I was over the moon. My family was perfect and I had my two girls and a bright future on the horizon. But Tanya straight out told me that she didn't want anything to do with Alice henceforth, and signed away all her rights and moved on to Europe for university. We never heard from her again.

So here I was; a 17 year old high-school graduate with a 2 week-old infant to look after. My parents stepped in and urged me to pursue my dream of med school while they looked after Alice. Honestly Bella, it killed me to be away from my baby for too long, so I decided to go to UChicago, a school close by, rather than to Dartmouth, my original choice.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme, practically raised Alice, while I studied. It only because of them that my baby girl is so proper and cultured. But I guess one good thing that came out of all this is that because of our minimal age difference, Alice and I are extremely close."

By the time her finished, I think I felt tears in my eyes. I could feel the love he had for Alice and the struggle he must have faced to not only be a good father to Alice, but also be a successful doctor.

I looked down at my plate of virtually untouched food. Edward had been eating and speaking, but I was too transfixed in listening to actually eat. I looked back up and Edward was still watching me, waiting for a response that I was still trying to formulate.

"I know it must have been really hard for you, but Alice turned out be really great Edward. You should be proud of yourself. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and it's a shame that Tanya got to miss out."

Edward got a funny look on his face and slowly nodded his head, thinking, calculating, again. It suddenly looked like he had reached a decision and he threw a brilliant smile at me, "I know you've never been to the 3rd floor Bella, would you like to see it now?"

To be honest, I was curious. On the first day, when Alice was showing me around, she had explained that Edward was a really private guy and he would prefer someone not entering his room. "Why don't I get the dishes out of the way and then we can head up."

"Oh don't worry about those. They aren't going anywhere. Come." He took my hand, sending those familiar tingles, caused by his touch, throughout my body, and led me up the stairs.

The 3rd floor was just as tastefully decorated as the rest of the house. There was a sky-light that sent sunlight down the stairs, making the space up here seem bright and happy. This floor had basically an open floor, like a foyer, and Edward's room. And a sofa-back table along the wall with various pictures, mostly of Alice through the years, some alone, and some with him, and one picture with a handsome elderly couple, who I presumed were Edward's parents.

I was led into a massive bedroom that was a sight to behold. It had 2 bay windows on one side, making it look even bigger. A couple of bookshelves that housed a various textbooks, novels and medical journals, and a sophisticated looking iPod dock. There was a gas-heated fireplace, and a huge flat-screen on the wall above the mantelpiece. In front of the fire-place sat a couple of couches and a coffee table. There were doors on the wall opposite the windows that probably led to the bathroom and closet.

The main feature in the room though was definitely the wrought-iron king size bed. It was massive and it looked almost dauntingly at me. "Wow, this is some room."

"Yeah, it's a little indulgence on my part, but I hardly feel guilty for it. This is my sanctuary in the house. No work in here, hence I don't have a desk."

He walked over to the dock and pressed play, the soothing notes of classical music filling the air. "Would you like to dance?"

I was stumped for a second. Was he serious? I gave him my best 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Edward, I don't dance. I can hardly walk without causing myself, and anyone in a 2 metre radius an injury. Dancing is out of the question."

Edward pulled me to him and snaked his arm around my waist, giving me no option other than grabbing his shoulders. "Don't be silly Bella, it's easy. Let me guide you." He lifted me up and put my feet on top of his own, plastering my body to his. My breath hitched, and he smiled sweetly at my reaction and started swaying us around the room. "See this isn't so hard. So tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything about you."

"Well I grew up in a small town in Washington called Forks. My dad was the police chief there and I spent most of my life there. When I was 16, they died in a car crash. They had gone over to a friend's place for a party where my dad got a little too drunk, so that night my mom decided to drive home. She hit a patch of black ice and couldn't control the car and they crashed into a tree and died upon impact. Then I lived with my god-father Billy Black. We never got along. He was very different from Charlie, my dad, so when I graduated, I just moved to college and never looked back."

Edward stopped swaying, and while still holding me with one hand, cupped my chin with the other and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "I'm really sorry to hear that Bella. Your parents must have been marvellous to raise such an amazing daughter. You are amazing my Bella."

Before I could register anything else, Edward crashed his lips with mine. My eyes slid shut and I instantly felt like I was in heaven. Edward's lips moving against mine was the most divine feeling, it took my breath away. I had no idea what to do in return, but Edward was already in charge of the kiss and he was nibbling my bottom lip in the most sensual way and mashing his beautiful lips against mine.

Edward pulled away, breathing heavily. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him watching me with dark eyes. It was the most intense anyone had ever looked at me, and I felt my cheeks heat. I clutched at his shirt and buried my head into his neck. I heard him chuckle and put both his arms around me, hugging me to him.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it was a perfect moment that I never wanted to end. I finally got the courage to lift my head and look him in the eye, "You are really amazing too Edward. Far too amazing to be with me."

"Don't be silly Bella. You are smart and sweet and funny and so beautiful." I flushed at his words. Surely he was exaggerating. "You've faced so many hardships in life my Bella, now you need a man to take care of you, to take all those troubles away. Will you let me be that man sweet Bella?"

All I could do was nod at his words, while he kissed me gently, again and again. He startled me by bending down and picking me up bridal style and heading towards the bed. "What are you doing Edward?"

"Taking care of you sweetheart." He was so sweet.

"But I would have happily walked."

He nuzzled his nose with mine, "but then I wouldn't get to hold you and carry you." He grinned cheekily and laid me gently on the bed. He reached down to remove my socks and his own, before he lay down half-on top of me, resting on his elbow. His gaze was tender as he brushed a few strands away from my face. He gently traced my face with the soft pads of his fingers, outlining every contour and feature. He finally got to my lips and ran his thumbs over them, while liking his own lips.

He bent down and captured my lips with his own, nibbling on my lips gently. One kiss led to another, and they increased in intensity. He licked my bottom lip, coaxing my mouth open and easing his tongue gently into my mouth and licked my tongue and the inside of my mouth. I had no idea what to do, so I just mirrored him. Soon I had my hands in his soft locks while our tongues did an erotic dance.

Edward broke our kiss, but instead of pulling away completely, led a trail of kisses downward, along my jaw, and down to my neck. He bit my pulse point gently, soothing the abrasion with his tongue.

He trailed kisses all along my neck and down to the top button of my shirt. He undid it with his teeth and trailed kisses back up to my mouth, giving me a kiss of triumph on the lips, before moving back down in the same fashion to undo the next button. Edward did this, button-by-button, giving me a sweet kiss after each button was undone. He was slowly driving me mad with his unhurried pace and gentle pecks. I was almost on fire here.

Once he was finished, he came back up and kissed me gently again. "Are you sure you want to do this? Tell me to stop and I will." In response, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him back down to me, kissing him hungrily and rubbing my aching core against his hardness.

Oh delightful friction.

I reached up and unbuttoned Edward's shirt, revealing inch-after-inch of toned hard muscle. He was sculpted like a god, each inch as glorious and perfect as the last. I timidly ran my fingers over his chest and he groaned quietly and leaned down for a kiss.

We heatedly shed our clothes, flinging them in every direction, leaving us bare. Oh my, but he was huge! I had never actually seen a naked man before, but I was pretty sure they were supposed to be in more... accommodating sizes.

Edward had a dark look in his eyes that I recognized as pure lust, as he gazed at me. "So beautiful, so perfect," he murmured between heated kisses. He traced my cheeks gently, "I love that blush Bella."And of course, that made me blush harder and him grin.

He trailed kisses down to the tops of my breast, making his way in circles slowly towards the nipple, but not actually touching it. He kissed and nuzzled the areola, and gave just one torturous lick to the nipple, before administering the same treatment to the other breast.

Edward moved lower to my sex. For a second he just remained still, before lightly tracing my lips with his fingers, coating them with my juices that had leaked out. His finger ran lightly over my clit making my entire body tingle like a mass of nerves. He teasingly pushed a finger into my opening and encountered my barrier, and stopped his ministrations instantly and looked up at me. "Is this...?"

I nodded slowly, "I know you probably want someone more experienced...." I was silenced with Edward's finger on my lips. He had a wicked look in his eyes. "Do you know what this means, sweet Bella?" I nodded my head in negative stupidly, captivated by him. "This means that you will belong to me. I will take you and you will be mine." He plunged his tongue into my mouth and at the same time worked 2 of his fingers into my opening, imitating the motions of a cock with both. My back arched off the bed with the sensation, and as my nipples rubbed raw against his pecks, I moaned into his mouth.

Edward pulled his fingers out and examined the moisture on his fingers, before sticking them into his mouth. He groaned, "Fucking heaven. You taste like the sweetest nectar my Bella."

He reached across to his nightstand and opened a drawer, pulling out a small square of foil from within. "There's no need for that Edward, I'm on the pill."

He looked thoughtful for a second, "are you sure Bella? Birth Control doesn't protect 100%."

"I'm sure Edward. I want to feel only you inside of me."

He growled and threw the square over his shoulder and attacked my lips again. He lined up his member at my entrance, and looking deep into my eyes, searching for any hesitance or regret, and waiting for me push him away. When he found no obstruction, he sheathed himself inside of me in one quick thrust, tearing through the walls of my womanhood.

He remained still above me, as to not aggravate the blinding pain more. I tried to shift a little, and still felt the slight waves of pain, but it was overwhelmed by the pure pleasure of Edward's glorious cock, I moaned out loud. This alerted Edward of my recovery and he started fucking me slowly, with soft and gentle thrusts, providing amazing friction.

I tried moving my hips and found that if I moved them along with his thrusts he went in deeper, making the proverbial coil in my belly tighten slightly. Edward groaned loudly and picked up the pace of his thrusting. The only sounds in the room, beside the music still playing, was of flesh colliding with flesh, and of Edward's groans and my own cries of pleasure.

I still wasn't reaching where I needed to be. I needed to feel Edward moving. "Harder Edward. Please fuck me harder."

Edward started quick jackhammer thrusts into my body, that made me turn into a pile of mush, mindless with pleasure. I probably couldn't even identify myself right now, just the person who was fucking me with abandon, and I was screaming his name, because that was the only thing registering right now. I screamed louder for him to fuck me harder, I could feel that I was close to the edge, I just needed the plunge.

Edward probably felt my walls tightening and bit my earlobe, growling, "Fucking come all over my cock Bella." I screamed out his name one last time as the dam burst and I was free-falling off the edge into pure bliss. The tightening of my walls triggered his orgasm and I felt him releasing into my body, as he fell beside me, exhausted, and pulled me into his arms.

I don't know how long we lay there, in each other's arms, before we drifted off to sleep. No words were needed between us. The last thought I had before the exhaustion took me was that here, in Edward's arms, I finally felt complete. I was home.

*~-+-~*

**A/N**: Love it? Hate it? Aewsome? Total crap?


	2. AN

**AN**

Hello my faithful readers!

I apologize for this, but this is not an update.

I can't put into words how honoured I am that this story has received such an amazing response. I was hoping for maybe 10 reviews, a couple of which were flames.

I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed, or added/subscribed to the story or to me.

I apologize to the reviewers I haven't replied to yet. I'm terrible with replying, but your reviews were much much appreciated.

I know that a lot of people have asked for this story to be continued, but it is technically a contest entry, and even though the contest was technically supposed to end 3 months ago, I don't know what's going on there. There hasn't been any voting poll put up, or any word from the person who organized the contest.

Also, I'm really big on angst. I know people will be expecting Alice to completely jump at the chance of her dad and Bella, but it won't be that case. It won't be all sunshine and daises for EB. There will be lots of problems and lots of objections, with tears and heartbreaks.

Now, with that out there, I'd like to hear people's opinions about this story being continued (not that I've made up my mind about it yet). I'll still be putting up a poll on my profile, so look out for that, and also, met me know of any suggestions, or anything you might want to see.

-queenyus


	3. AN Good News!

**A/N - Good News!**

So here's some good news for the many many people who have messaged me, or have reviewed previously about continuing Reciprocity. And especialy for all the people who voted 'yes' in the poll. I will be making it into a full story.

But you will have to be a little more patient about it. I already have one work in progress, which I can hardly update on time. Having two will be near impossible. So once I am finished Passion & Aggression, I will work on Reciprocity.

I will be keeping the one-shot as you see it (un-beta'd and everything) and I will be re-starting the story in a new thread. I will be expanding a little on Bella's stay at Edward's house as well, and making it more descriptive.

So you might want to put me on author alert and look out for that in the, hopefully, near future.

You guys, my readers, are awesome and so precious, and I cherish every single one of you

-queenyuks


End file.
